


Lip Now

by brightestday



Category: Day6
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, SungBriWoon cameos, don't know where I'm going with this, saving the jaepil tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 06:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20041120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightestday/pseuds/brightestday
Summary: This tweet, obviously about Wonpil, says, "did you know that wonpil spelled backwards is lipnow?"Jae laughs. What kind of unnecessary information is that?





	Lip Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daelisix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daelisix/gifts).

> I was in a slump. I still am lololol I was only motivated to finish this one because JaePil sailed again today!!!
> 
> For ate eli, my favorite jaepil writer! I don't know if you remember but I think I mentioned lipnow before. Hahahaha I hope you like this. ♡

Jae had been secretly stalking My Days again. Although _stalking_ might be an overstatement. The truth is, he couldn't sleep again. Sungjin would knock him out if he played guitar or played games, so there really isn't anything to do than go through his mentions.  
  
He scrolls through replies, checks mentions and tags, but none of them were too interesting for him to quote. He does laugh at some of them, though. One tweet says, "is this how a hi touch with you feels like?" and attached is a gif of three girls reaching Mcdonald's hand up high. Jae really is quite tall. Another tweet said, "i showed my dog the video of your dog and now she does the thing too. make it stop. please." Jae's father sent him that video, and it was actually quite cute how their dog followed his mom's voice.  
  
Jae was about to log out when he sees one tweet. Well, he always sees tweets about this certain person, and he sure is aware that My Days often associate the two of them. Ship, they call it.  
  
This tweet, obviously about Wonpil, says, "did you know that wonpil spelled backwards is lipnow?"  
  
Jae laughs. What kind of unnecessary information is that?  
  
He decides to quote the tweet, because Jae always notices tweets about Wonpil, doesn't he?

**Day6 Jae**  
** @Jae_Day6**  
  
**Lip now. That's like whenever I do something, Wonpil randomly interprets it as, "hey, kiss me on the cheek." Seriously man, stop.**  
  
As expected, he gets lots of replies saying _jaepil is real_ but he chooses to ignore them. After he checks a few more tweets, he then logs out and decides to call it a night.  
  
  
  
Jae wakes up to cold lips pressed on his cheek.  
  
"Wonpil, what the hell?" is what he says, after pushing Wonpil away and getting up from his bed.  
  
Wonpil just sits beside him and smiles mischievously. By the door, Brian is giggling profusely, obviously the one who showed the younger last night's tweet.  
  
"What, hyung? You said I should kiss you on the cheek, right?"  
  
"I said you should stop kissing me!"  
  
And then Jae jumps on Wonpil, tackling him on the bed and pulling wrestling moves on him. It's all gentle playfulness though, as Jae would never want to hurt the younger. Wonpil just laughs heartily, and even tries to wiggle out of Jae's long limbs and legs.  
  
"Brian, go have breakfast on your own. I'm just gonna kill this guy first!" Jae says as he tries to do an armlock on Wonpil.  
  
"Fine, hyung. But if you take too long, Sungjin hyung is not gonna like it." And then Brian is out the door.  
  
Jae lets go of Wonpil and they both sit up on his bed.  
  
"I thought I told you to be careful!"  
  
"Sorry. Just couldn't help it. Have I told you that you're really cute while sleeping?"  
  
"Yes. Hundreds of times."  
  
Jae holds Wonpil's hand and presses a kiss on the younger's cheek.  
  
"Good morning."  
  
"Good morning, Jae. Did you really think I wouldn't see your tweet?"  
  
"What? I thought it was funny! Lip now."  
  
"Oh, lip now. Like my lips on your cheeks now?"  
  
Jae grins.  
  
"No. Like your lips on _mine_ now."  
  
"You know you could just say, 'kiss me,' right?"  
  
"No. Lip now, Wonpil."  
  
Wonpil chuckles as he leans in to kiss Jae good morning, but before he could even do so, the older stops him and covers their lips with his palms.  
  
"Wait, sorry. I haven't brushed my teeth."  
  
"Well get the hell on with it," and then Wonpil is dragging the older to the bathroom. To brush teeth and to kiss.  
  
The truth is, Jae and Wonpil have been dating for months now. It began on their first fanmeeting last year. Jae was sick for a few days and couldn't attend, so Wonpil had planned to fill him in with the happenings on that day. But then the older actually showed up, and it was a mix of emotions that had them crying on stage.  
  
While the other three had gone home, Wonpil visited Jae at the hospital. They spent the night talking about the fanmeeting, how the My Days filled in for Jae's parts in their songs, how fun it was to do other stuff on stage other than singing, and how Jae and him should sing their unit song together next time. Laughs and smiles turned into loving stares, and soon enough, both of them were confessing their feelings for each other.  
  
Since then, the two have tried their best to keep themselves off each other in official events. Which was a failed mission, by the way, as My Days just keep seeing everything they hide. All the small smiles, the subtle touching of skin, and peripheral glances, they find them all. And what makes them just love the ship more is that Jae's act of being annoyed at Wonpil just turns him to a tsundere. And Wonpil, clingy as always, just can't help but pester his hyung.  
  
Miraculously, the other members haven't questioned them about it. To them, Jae and Wonpil's dynamic was only that of friends becoming closer and closer. The two had planned to tell them about their relationship, but things kept happening and until now they haven't admitted anything to them yet. The only person who knows about them is their manager, keen as ever. But Wonpil says he probably caught them kissing once.  
  
Now onto the present, Day6 had just filmed their first stage for their comeback, Time of Our Life. They're currently inside the waiting room and are monitoring their performance, while playing games and shooting some video blogs for My Days.  
  
Jae and Wonpil are having fun with the mini punching machine, except it's not punching but finger snapping. Jae, gaining a high score, felt confident and even posed a kissy face on the camera, which Wonpil didn't fail to notice. Once the staff went away, he quickly pursed his lips in front of Jae and said, "Lip now, Jae."  
  
"Shh! No! We're in public!"  
  
"But no one's here except us."  
  
"Still! We might get caught."  
  
"By who? Sungjin hyung, Brian hyung, Dowoon, our staff? We both know all of them can be trusted."  
  
Jae is struggling hard to go against Wonpil. Truthfully, he has a point. And Jae had also been aching to kiss the younger for quite a while now. Maybe ever since they filmed that little selfie MV before lunch.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Lip now, hyung."  
  
Jae reached for the younger's lips for a short peck. He intended to do only that, because he was still anxious that someone might come by the the door. But Wonpil had other plans. He pulled the older by his shirt and pressed their lips further.  
  
Whatever, Jae thinks. He'll just savor this sweet moment.  
  
"Aha! Now you owe me a hundred bucks, Dowoon!"  
  
They both jump away from each other in surprise, and look at Brian and Dowoon standing by the door, with amused looks on their faces.  
  
"Hyung, unfair! I really thought we'd catch them at the dorm."  
  
"Wait, what? You bet on us?"  
  
"Yep. I told Dowoon you're already a couple and he immediately agreed, so betting about that was futile. Then I thought maybe we should bet on where we'd catch you kissing."  
  
"Brian, what the hell?!"  
  
"What, hyung? Did you really think we wouldn't catch on?"  
  
Jae looks at Wonpil and the latter just gives him a smile that says I told you so.  
  
And before Jae could even agree, Sungjin walks by and circles his arms around Brian and Dowoon's shoulders. A smug look on the leader's face.  
  
"Their secret code is 'lip now'."  
  
"SUNGJIN!!!!"  
  
Jae was about to get up and go for the other three's lives, but Wonpil put a hand on his arm to stop him. When he looks at the younger, he just smiles and says, "Lip now."  
  
And Jae was back to Wonpil's lips. Putting his hands on his face and around his waist, he deepened their kiss despite the groans and protests of the other members. Whatever. He's happy and free with the one he loves anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated! ♡  
Twitter and Curiouscat: jaebrikilogram


End file.
